


Daud not again

by Selwyn111



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Low chaos Daud trying to keep Emily safe and going for the non-lethal approach to dealing with the witch Delilah but game over but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daud not again

"I will watch this with unusual attention." 

The black eyed bastard. Everything he does is to keep himself entertained, now I must fight this witch Delilah. Come on and let's see which one of us The Outsider favors. I see the broken path up around a tree. From a safe distance, I see Delilah preparing her spell. 

Too much blood has been spilt in the royal family and too much has been spilt for that young girl already. I can't allow her to know what an assassin has done for her, and eventually I will have a job against the protector. 

The men are already uneasy with him. It's only a matter of time before he is sent to remove me or of his own will to see peace for his own mind's sake. 

Crap she started it. Stop thinking Daud just do this one last job for the empress. 

"Emily Kaldwin. Daughter of Jessamine Kaldwin. Heir to the Empire of the Isles. I call out to you from the Void."

I was told never to make enemies of a witch. I just wonder what the empress did to make Delilah her enemy. 

Enough with that got to get to the painting to stop her. 

"I call you with ochre from Morley. Carmine beetle shells. Serkonan Iazirite. Viridian bile. The tones of your flesh I tempered with Pandyssian chalk."

I see the painting on the other side damn. Got to get there quickly a few blinks and I should be good. 

"The same loom that spun the fabric of your dresses made the canvas. I made my brushes from the hairs of your own scalp."

She is still going on with this good just one last jump. I got to cut out the painting I do not have time for this. 

"Emily. You cannot ignore me. My power is too deep. My reach, too long."

There it's out of the frame now I just have to get it back over to the ritual site. 

"Brush touches paint. Brush touches canvas. Brush touches Void. And now I see you Emily Kaldwin. I breathe your breath."

Are all artists this narcissistic. I see she took a good portion of her personality in it I feel the haughtiness and outsiders magic. 

"I can feel what you do, the bright mornings in the pub. I feel the cold night air of the ruin where you sleep, and the stink of the river."

The statue grabs my wrist I am about to blink away but it grabs the palm of my hand and holds it open. The marble is moving silently as if trying not to distract the ritual. 

"Image strikes the eye. Eye touches the mind. Mind touches the Void."

Can't break out of this grip, have to use my sword. Now how do you kill a statue? The hand will be my best bet to break free. The marble cracks one more hit should do it. The statue grabs my other wrist I got to get out of this quickly, I kick out and the cracked marble tumbles to the roof and shatters. I get out of the grip quick enough after that. 

"I feel your love for Corvo Attano and your lost mother. For your caretaker Callista. I feel your fear in the night. Your hunger to learn, to become someone important." 

I still have to get to that tree and remove the painting and replace it. 

"My hunger, too. My fear. You are becoming mine."

There is a statue over there so I will stick to the right side and head through the back. 

"We are nearly finished! Close your eyes, Emily! Sleep forever. Feel the Void open beneath you. Make room for me. Give in to me, Emily. Give in to me now. "

I made it to the tree and I can see the alter I lost sight of the painting and just want to get there quickly. I see the painting in the dell but she is looking this way the last thing I need is for her to speed up the process. 

"Paint flows, blood flows, life goes."

She turned her back now just to get the painting out of there, and replace it with this one. 

"Out with the old, in with the new. You've lived in these bones long enough, sweet young girl."

Crap I don't have enough time to remove it and replace the painting. I'm sorry kid that more blood must be spilt. Got to get to Delilah now. 

"It's done!"

No! It can't be. 

"Goodbye, Emily Kaldwin,"

No no no! Damm the void I will save the empress. 

"last of your name, gone into nothing."

I can feel the power coming from the spell will a blade cut it I hope so. She is floating up in the air now. 

"And welcome Delilah the first. Empress of the Isles."

Just a few more feet but the spell keeps pulling me back along with everything. Shit she spotted me the spell turned her around. 

"It's over, Daud. My reign begins now."

"NO!" I grab her leg as the spell throws her towards the painting. She is pinned against the wall beside the painting for a moment her left arm is raking furiously at me face I will not let go. Her yell of anger and frustration quickly turns to one of panic as the spell times out and the pull emanating from the painting lessens. I pull her other hand from the painting and she screams again. 

"It's over Delilah, you can't hurt Emily anymore." She looks around like a trapped animal, her mouth is trying to form a sentence. 

"Daud not again!" She yells and breaks free and starts to run. 

I follow the chase for a few feet and I catch her. I turn her around and plunge my blade into her chest she jerks so it just misses the heart. 

She reaches for the blade and whispers "I don't want to be like mother. Where's Corvo?" 

\-------------------------------------

Havelock sighs as he looks at the small figure of the future empress, lady Emily the first she can reign for a few decades. She wakes up and just stares down the admiral he responds with, "Emily of you cause any problems you will dealt with. Got it?" 

Emily wears a smile that is no longer her own. "I promise I will not cause any trouble admiral." She responds. 

"Good we are taking you somewhere safe" Havelock says as he approaches the empress in waiting. 

\-------------------------------------

"No no no no lady Emily!" I hear myself say. I reach for my belt could an elixir fix this damage. The blade went through her lung. 

Her breathing is shallow and her skin has a clammy feel. The elixir is not taking any affect on her. Outsiders eyes I need this to work. 

After all I have done to change thing to make them better I can only bring ruin to an empire. Daud the man who killed the empress and brought ruin to the empire. 

\-------------------------------------

Now this was a turn she did not expect being a small pawn to the games of men. She would be the first of her reign and will not be manhandled like this. 

What would Emily do I am being escorted through the pub and I see a difference. I smell the outsiders magic where I can guess the Serkonan sleeps. 

Callista just keeps asking when she will be taken over to Kingsparrow island. Havelock responds curtly "When the royal protector returns."

All I can ask myself now is-

\-------------------------------------

"Where is Corvo?" She just keeps repeating it over and over. "Emily I don't know where Corvo is but know I'm sorry for everything." I just say it back each time. The guilt along with everything else adding up. 

The elixir didn't help I stayed with her until the end. Until the light went out of foreign eyes the ones belonging to a witch. 

"Well Daud it has been an interesting journey you went through Coldridge with a soft touch and tried to not have any more blood spilt in the empresses name but in the end this fire caused by all of mankind and you my friend will burn bright. You think it would change the outcome but it is up to Corvo who has been using a soft touch but never underestimate what betrayal can do to a man, and you do have some innocent blood on your hands Daud." 

\-------------------------------------

He should have seen the betrayal coming, it had happened before. It was his problem for showing faith in something beside a blade. He thought there had to be something more to life. 

Now he knows that Emily is in trouble and he is stuck floating down the river with a message of hope from Samuel. He body won't move to his commands. 

Floating down the river he knows that he drifted to the flooded district by all the crumbling buildings and the cobblestone can be seen almost 2 meters below the side of the boat. 

\-------------------------------------

"Daud we spotted the royal protector do you want us to dispatch him?" The whaler hands the spyglass over to Daud after materializing out of thin air. 

Daud looks at the boy "No Corvo is not to be harmed, and all of our choices matter to someone somewhere. I need to talk to him in private just take him into holding." 

How am I going to break it to a man that his job and family are dead, and it was all caused by my hands. My actions and my lack of action in trying to have a different outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work so pleas if you have any ideas on how to write better, please tell me.


End file.
